More Than Miles
by Nacho-51
Summary: Eddy leaves for Nashville but leaves the ones he cares about behind especially one person. Does he go through with it or does he turn back around. I don't own Ed Edd n' Eddy. T for Language just to be safe. Based around Brantley Gilbert's song More Than Miles.


A purple van is seen screaming down the highway north towards Tennessee the camera pan over to the driver's seat to show a young man in a yellow polo shirt with a prominent upper lip. He is seen looking at a piece of paper taped to the dashboard but due to the lighting you really can't see any of it besides the lad.

"Maybe I should take that picture off the dashboard," he calmly states trying to hide emotion he rubs the three strands of hair at the top of his head before looking at the old six string that belonged to his dad. He looks at his review mirror and thinks to himself that she's still crying on that front porch where he left her.

After an hour he decides to stop at the state line between Georgia and Tennessee. He removes himself from the car to look ahead in the blackness of the highway and behind him. "Is this really what I wanted? Of course it is, I've always wanted to be famous but the head lights headed south, I kinda wish I was heading with them." He asked himself before answering his own question. He finally got a look at his phone after leaving his hometown taking a sip of rest area coffee regretting even getting it.'God that was worse than that crap Sockhead gave me to drink when I made Edco.' He thought before smiling at the memory. It had three texts.

 **Big Bro.**

 **Eddy, what you're doing is a mistake and you know it just go back to her.**

The Lone Traveler rolled his eyes at that one.

 **Lumpy**

 **Eddy plewz dont go com home.**

He felt a tear roll down after that one. "Damn it Lumpy." He said to no one in particular

 **Sockhead**

 **Eddy, you and I both know that going to Nashville isn't gonna help you because I know of two things. One, she's your inspiration to your music. And two, you know if you leave the state you can't go back. So just come back to Peach Creek please all of us want you to.**

He stared at the text then just threw his phone onto the Highway and watched it split apart then crushed by a passing Semi truck. Eddy opened the back of the van grabbed his notebook and tried to write down a song to get him noticed by some huge Record Studio and all he could think of was her, so he put it away, before forcing himself into a dreamless sleep.

When he woke up the next day dragging himself out of the air bed he had back there after getting rid of the water bed that used to reside back there. The barely awake lad grabbed the six string out tried playing something but just couldn't get his love out of his head.

"I really friggen need her don't I?" The man asked his reflection in the bathroom mirror be fore splashing cold water onto his face. He looked around where he was and saw almost no traffic on the highway today.

"Eddy you know what is the right choice is return home and get her back," a young lad in a sock hat spoke wearing white robes having a halo hover over his head.

"Yeah it's get money and get famous," an older and bigger version of himself said holding a pitchfork with red horns going out his head.

"Bro? Edd?" You're my Shoulder Angels?" Eddy said annoyed.

"Pipsqueek you gotta know that the cost of fame and fortune is losing some people along the way," his brother said rubbing his thumb and index finger together.

"Eddy. Its your choice but make sure it's what you really want." Was all Double D said before fading away with Eddy's Brother.

The car door slams shut and Eddy is seen sitting in the driver's seat. After taking a deep breath and turning the key.

"I'M COMING BACK HOME BABE!" Eddy yells turning around at the first exit he could. "I can't put my dreams before you. It just ain't right," he says to the photo before placing it back revealing it to be an orange haired in a dark red prom dress with Eddy stanfing beside her in a white shirt with a black tie and a dark red vest. Him throwing up a 'rock on sign' and her flipping the camera off.

THE END

So I kinda had this idea of writing this after listing to _More Than Miles_ by Brantley Gilbert. So this was my attempt at a songfic. I chose Eddy for this due to I feel like he would just leave who he cares about in this case Lee to follow his own dream. So let me know what you think in the reviews. If you liked it great. If you didn't let me know why.


End file.
